


And What Have We Here?

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Slight Rimming, Smut, destiel sex, lol First smut and I'm proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides just what to get his little brother for Christmas... Or rather who to give him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And What Have We Here?

It was Christmas Eve nearing midnight and Gabriel was getting excited. Not to say he hasn't been excited all day but still, gotta be shaky right before showtime right? He ran his hand through his longish, brown hair and paced the room waiting for Castiel to get there. He was going to have to be quick in wrapping him up before Dean got back from the store. Gabe made sure that Sam had something to do for a while by putting him in a fake world where everything was how it'd always been, monsters and all. As Gabe was getting restless he heard the fimilar rustle of feathers. He whipped around to see his dorky brother, messy dark hair and all, standing there in his _LAYERS_ looking confused. _As usual_ _._

"Hello Gabriel. Why did you call me here on the eve of Christmas? I know this is important to Dean and I don't want to keep him waiting." _What is with my brother and his blatant gay love for the Winchester that I'm looking to solve?_

"Just wanted to check up on my little bro is all. Why don't you take off the coat and stay awhile?" At Castiel's hesitation Gabriel knew he'd have to work a bit harder to make his job easier  _Ironic._  Come on, how bad can it be to take off a coat?!"  _THERE UGH_

"There see? Not so bad huh?" Gabriel knew this was way too much work but, hey he loved his little brother and knew how much he loved that Winchester. 

"I really need to go Gabriel. Please rap up whatever you wanted me here for so I can leave." Well that's all the invitation he needed. Gabriel then tackled Castiel and with his superior "mojo" zapped Castiel nude and covered his special bits with red and green striped ribbon with a gold bow. 

"Here we are! All nice and wrapped up! Now let's go deliver the special cargo huh?" Castiel started to argue so Gabe zapped him up a pretty ball gag. 

"Now now Castiel, good boys shut up and follow their orders. You know this!" OK! So what he was enjoying himself a little too much? He was just glad he wouldn't have to hear Sam _beg_ him through prayer to get their brothers to "just bang already". Lastly Gabriel mojoed some lube into Cas' hole and flew them to Dean's room. _Perfect timing!_  As they got there Dean had just arrived from his shopping trip. Gabe had enough time to right a note saying "E _njoy your gift Deano!"_ before he left and Dean walked in. 

* * *

 

Dean just got back from a trip to the store when he heard rustling from his room. _Wings damnit!!!!_ When he got to his room his cock made a very sudden move to what he saw. He walks into his room to see Cas all tied up and naked, ass in the air _and wet holyshit!!!!!_ and a note on his lower back. He picked it up and it read _"Enjoy your gift Deano!"_  It took Dean less than a second to figure it out. _Gabriel_. 

"Mhhhgf!!!!" Dean looked to Cas in alarm realizing this wasn't done with consent. _Damn. I was hoping..._ Those beautiful lips stretched out against that ball gag. _And oh my god he's hot!!!!_

His blue eyes were wide and dark, half lidded, and begging. Thats when Dean realized what Cas was begging _for_. 

"Hey buddy, um you look great and all but do you want me to help with that?" Dean motioned at Cas' leaking hard on. _This might get fun_

"Mhgfsjm!!!!" Castiel agreed through his gag. Dean was glad Cas loved him back and all but he was all play right now with no brain space for romance. 

"Great! First I'm gonna remove this gag so I can hear your pretty little sounds." Castiel nodded and Dean got right to it after that. He removed the gag but left the rest of Castiel tied up in doggy-ish style with his ass in the air.

Dean bent down and started licking around Cas' rim to make sure he was nice and open for him. Cas began to thrust back into him and moan with ever slid of Dean's tongue. 

"Hey baby, I need you to tall me something," Cas nodded ferociously, to breathless and moany to speak. "What do you want hmm? Ya gotta tell me what you want baby." Dean could get used to this. 

"Mng pl-please Dean! yo-ugn your fin-fingers, yo-AHGG your coAhk!!! An-anything!!" _Ya I can get used to this!_ Dean slipped his finger in next to his tongue and after he had Cas loose and begging he added another, then another, until he had three fingers fucking into and out of Cas. 

"That feel good baby? Look so good all tied up and filled up. Fucked up and begging." Dean pumped his fingers harder with every praise he gave the angel.

"Dea-Dean!!!! Ughnnnn! Ple-please! No-no more f-fing OH fingers!!!! Need, Dean, need your co-cock!!! Aghhhn!!" Dean paused to remove his shirt and jeans, along with his boxers. After he was fully naked, Dean lined himself up with Cas and thrust in just pass the head of his throbbing cock. 

"I'm going to unwrap your pretty little dick Cas, then I'm gonna fuck you until you can't breath right." Castiel moaned and gasped at that as Dean removed the ribbon and bow from Cas' leaking dick. Dean gave him a few strokes then started to focus on Cas' hole. 

"So beautiful Cas. Love the way you look when you're all needy and moaning for me and my cock." With that Dean trust in, moaning when he bottomed out. Cas was in complete wanton below him, so he took it as the green light and began to fuck Cas. He slammed in and out of the warm, pink hole as he bent down to lick Cas' neck and back. He sucked where ever he could reach, planting hickeys all over Cas' upperback. Cas looked up at Dean with those lidded deep blues, and that almost did it for Dean. 

"Hmm Cas. I've wanted to do this for a long time. You're a hot little thing you know that? Hng!! So hot Cas. Love those eyes, that sex-hair, those kissable lips." Dean was _so close_. He could feel the familiar bubbly feeling in his belly. 

"If y-you keep ta-talking I'll cum ri-right n-now! Gah!!!" God, Cas was so fucked out! 

"Y-ya! Cum for me baby! L-let me see you squirm!" With that Cas was gone painting his chest, and the bed, sticky white. Dean followed not long after with the way Cas' hole started to spasm."

After Cas was done milking Dean of all he was worth and Dean cleaning them both up, they laid there cuddling and fighting off sleep. 

"I love you Cas." 

"I love you too Dean."

"I think I owe Gabe a thanks."

"Yes, thank you Gabriel where ever you may be." Cas turned to look at Dean. Their eyes met and then they shared sleepy kisses until Cas pulled away. 

"Merry Christmas Dean." 

"Merry Christmas Cas." And with that they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. 

* * *

 

It's now Christmas morning and Sam's back. He is super happy with Gabriel, as every one is, just not as much as Gabriel himself. They're all sitting around the tree and opening up gifts. Dean and Cas are cuddling as Dean kisses up and down Cas' neck, leaving new marks.

"What do you think we go again later?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!! ^_^ Any and all suggestions are welcome!


End file.
